Current charm bracelets are well known. However, in order to add a charm to most current bracelets, a wearer must take the bracelet to a jeweler who will then secure the additional charm thereto, such as through standard soldering methods. This can also require the bracelet to be left with the jeweler. Unfortunately, for many people it can take a good deal of time before they actually get around to taking the bracelet to the jeweler to have the charm added, which can result in loss of full enjoyment of the bracelet with the attached additional charm. Further, soldering also can be disadvantageous because the charm can become separated from the bracelet and lost if the solder joint is weak. This can significantly diminish the sentimental value of the bracelet.
It is thus highly desirable to provide a charm bracelet that allows individuals to easily and securely add charms to a bracelet without the need to take the bracelet to a jeweler. It is also desirable that these charms can be added without the need to damage the bracelet. It would also be desirable to have the ability to add charm links to a charm bracelet easily as the need for a larger bracelet evolves or as additional charms are acquired.